


【盾冬】我成了乙女游戏女主角(一发完)

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: Loki为了安慰好闺蜜，送给他一个大礼。一觉醒来Bucky发觉自己成了乙女游戏的主角，而后宫团是Steve们？完全是聊天high了的沙雕以及黄色废料产物。看完请忘了这是我写的。NP、ooc警告。





	【盾冬】我成了乙女游戏女主角(一发完)

“男人都是大猪蹄子！”Loki晃着酒杯，“Thor一个月内不给我减回来，就别上我的床！要么就直接去死吧！”  
“Steve的身材就是比你那位好！”Bucky嘟嘟囔囔地有点醉，他晃着手指做了个握球姿势，“他那个屁股……”  
“还帮他说话？那个脸白得跟A4纸一样的渣男就见鬼去吧！看我的小胖子都瘦成什么样了！人间不值得！”诡计之神用食指摩擦了下嘴唇，又有了新点子。

“我的好闺蜜值得最大的宠爱！我要送你个礼物！”  
Bucky从宿醉中醒来时，只记得昨晚在酒吧里Loki跟自己说的最后一句话。他饶着头发，指尖碰到了件陌生物品。用力撕扯下来，发现是个镶满亮片的粉色蝴蝶结发带？！  
毯子是粉红色的！床幔是粉红色的！连他妈的睡衣，不对是件荷叶边睡裙？？也是见鬼的粉红色！他猛拍了下自己的脑袋，确定真得没在做梦。好疼！

“睡醒了？我的小公主。”一脸胡子的Steve穿着极度正统的黑白燕尾服站在床边，冲着自己微笑，“您还是像以往那么美丽，感谢神明把你带到人间！您照亮了整个世界！清晨的玫瑰花都不及您芬芳馥郁！”  
“Steve？”Bucky眯着眼睛，停顿了半晌努力判断对方是从哪里冒出来的，憋出一句，“你这么说话真得好恶心！”

“这里有您的一封信。”  
“亲爱的Bucky！我说了你值得最大的宠爱。我想了想，蝼蚁开发的游戏似乎挺适合你缓解心情。祝你玩得愉快！爱你的Loki。”  
Bucky摆着臭脸，瞬间以最快速度将烫金信纸撕了个粉碎，比化成的灰还要细。

他无可奈何地歪着头，看着眼前的Steve，手指在空气中画着圈，“你，是男主角之一？”  
“我是您的管家Rogers！今早的菜单是蛋卷，点缀有刚刚空运来的苏格兰龙虾和法国松露，搭配红醋果酱和麝香咖啡。我的小蜜糖，小饼干，是在床上吃，还是去餐厅？”

“能不能好好说话？听你说话真他妈累人！”  
“Language！”对方的职业微笑像雕刻在脸上。  
这下，Bucky被气得说不出话来了。

大概是Loki的恶趣味，衣柜里的衣服全是堆满蕾丝的裙子，令人发指。他开始怀疑自己的闺蜜跑到人间该不是中了什么重型玛丽苏病毒。Bucky想了半秒钟，挑出一条兔女郎高开叉连体衣，对着Rogers坏笑，“把你的衣服脱了给我穿。你！穿这件！”  
对方言听计从，没丝毫迟疑。Bucky对管家设定非常满意。

在餐桌边，Bucky穿着稍稍宽松的白衬衫黑西裤，赤着脚。而Steve穿着兔兔装在一旁端着茶盘。  
“耳朵歪了！”  
Bucky看着他一脸正经整理兔耳朵的样子，一口咖啡笑喷了出来。如果能在现实中这么做就更好了。这一刻,他感受到了游戏妄想的乐趣所在！

“这个游戏里我的人设到底是什么玩意？”  
“您的全名Bucky·Buck·Winter Prince·James·White Puppy……”  
Loki大概买了HBO的会员，Bucky噘着嘴点着头，觉得自己的这个推理逻辑无懈可击。  
“Buchanan·Sweetest·My Boy·Barnes·Rogers”  
居然还有……不过最后这个Rogers又是什么bug？

“您是世袭的贵族！父亲是伯爵，水果大王，世界首富！母亲是黑帮大佬的独女！您出生时惊动了整个世界！CCGV7天24小时滚动报道！您从小接受各种训练，通晓各国语言。会一百种乐器，不包括吹口哨。会一千种枪支，不包括弹玻璃球！白天是人见人爱的天使，晚上化身黑夜审判者，杀人与无形，满地都是血。您的眼睛可以随心情变化七彩颜色，头发可以忽长忽短忽直忽卷。您高冷天真，宁静活泼，沉默外向，美若天仙，倾国倾城……”  
Bucky捏着咖啡杯，忍着揍人的冲动，想象着把桌子直接糊到Rogers漂亮脸蛋上的样子。

他深吸一口气，Bucky，Bucky你要冷静，别跟虚拟人物生气。气坏了只能让那位脑回路不正常的天神和会rap的鸟人嘲笑自己。  
“这游戏的故事线是什么？”当务之急还是搞清楚规则早点通关更实际。  
Rogers有点呆滞地眨了眨眼，“您是指？”  
“我是说，要通关游戏总有个任务或者目标吧？比方战争获胜，刺杀终极boss之类的。”  
“哦！”对方恍然大悟，“没有！这个游戏只有恋爱，还有……”  
“还有什么？”  
“做爱！”  
Bucky想把桌子糊到Loki脸上，立刻！

“Bucky哥哥！Bucky哥哥！”一个略带稚嫩的声音从一百平餐厅的大门口传过来。  
“Stevie少爷，您怎么来了？”Rogers笑着打着招呼，低头小声说，“这是您青梅竹马的好友，马路对面布鲁克林伯爵大人的小儿子Stevie。”  
他立刻钻进Bucky的怀里，黏糊糊地扭动着身体撒起娇。  
“Bucky哥哥你想我了吗？我可是一分一秒都想着你呢。我最喜欢Bucky哥哥了！”  
如果不是他穿着个过于华丽的蕾丝边衬衫和质地不菲的羊毛西服外套，他天真的蓝眼睛真得让Bucky想起了自己的那个小豆芽，以及那些过去的老时光。

“少年！放开他！Bucky必须和我立刻结婚！”一身黑西装的Steve出现在门口！他摘下墨镜，从百米外来个了醉人wink和邪魅一笑。perfect teeth闪出星光，只不过没人看清而已。  
这人又是谁！？  
“Hydra集团的总裁，每秒都可以赚1000000000000000000美元！当然，还是没您的家族富有！他一直在追求您，您一直都在拒绝！”  
“他根本不爱我！呜呜呜！他只是看上了我的颜值，我的身体，还有我的钱！呜呜呜！”Rogers细声尖叫，甚至还带上了哭腔，却又突然变回冷静的样子，“您是这么哭着跟我说的！”  
Bucky总算明白了，Rogers先生是非常讨打的NPC，还很爱给自己加戏的那种！

这台词都是谁写的，太无语了。汤不热、A03都比这个有深度。主角明明是我哎！你们都自说自话些什么！而且Rogers一直穿着兔兔装哎！你们都完全无视，表现得那么理所当然？Bucky扶着额头有点头疼。

“他根本不爱你！”  
这他妈又是谁！  
“他爱的是我！”  
一身深色制服的Steve出现在自己眼前时，有那么一瞬间，Bucky有点恍惚。

“你是我的omega！觉悟吧！”Hydra总裁再次邪魅一笑。  
“omega又是什么？”Bucky一头雾水。  
“简单说就是你会忍不住想让他操.你的设定！”Rogers解释道。  
“这个游戏还有什么奇怪设定！？能不能一开始就说清楚！有这样强行开车的吗！是不是一会还要给我灌春.药？”  
“游戏商城里倒是有。史上最强力最持久，除了做爱没解药！代号PWP！Hydra出品，品质保证！您需要的话……”  
“需要个头啊！”

“我就是你最好的春药！”Hydra总裁叒一次邪魅一笑，“即使得不到你的心！我也要得到你的人！我得不到的！你们谁也别想得到！即使爱你爱到毁掉你，我也在所不惜！you are my destiny！”  
Bucky立刻坐起身来，二话没说就是一记上勾拳，击中下巴将对方直接打翻在地，“这傻逼台词，我真是受够了！”

“Bucky哥哥好棒！”Stevie小可爱兴奋地拍着手。  
“不愧是曾经把我打翻在地的男人！”Steve双手插在胸前点着头，“虽然是我放了水。”  
“顺便一提！我的小羊羔！”Rogers手握成话筒装，朝着他们喊起来“除了您，其他所有人都是alpha哦！SSR级别的哦！”

Bucky没空再去追问alpha又是什么狗屁设定。他骑在对方身上，拽起这个红色眼眸Steve的领带，想把这些日子以来积攒的所有不爽全都撒在对方身上。hydra总裁一个侧脸躲闪，让他一拳打碎了地板。但当他再次举起手时，飘忽的气味开始弥漫开来，整个身体都开始发软而瘫倒在对方身上。

“你这个禽兽！”Steve立刻大叫起来，“放开他！让我来！”  
他把Bucky重新扶回椅子上：“没事吧？Bucky?”

"Steve?我觉得好热！快……帮帮……我！”  
他的眼睛朦起一片雾，脸颊绯红。宽松衬衫里露出的松懒肉体，脖颈、脚踝，让人无法移开眼睛。  
Steve愣住了，吞咽了下口水。

他和Stevie有默契地背过身去，蹲在倒地的总裁身边，围成一个小圈，低声商量起来。  
“Bucky是这么色情的Omega吗？我怎么不知道！”  
“你满足不了他！”  
“不可以欺负Bucky哥哥！”  
“我们应该摒弃前嫌，友好合作一下。”  
“我觉得你说的也不无道理。”  
“从建筑力学的角度，你可以在这个位置，然后我……”  
“不不不，在上面的必须是我！”  
“这个结构不稳定！我们可以轮流……”

“那个，打扰一下！”Bucky有点不耐烦，半带着玩笑，半带着真心问道， “你们决定好没有？到底谁来上我？”  
“商量好了！Bucky哥哥！”Stevie笑得甜甜的，“我们决定一起来！”

衣物就窸窸窣窣地被脱掉，Bucky没搞清楚那醉人的气味到底是什么，就浑身瘫软到任由摆布了。他浑身都昏沉沉，燥热难耐，下面比风暴还要湿。他更没搞明白，4倍的SSR信息素在自己身边意味着什么。心里本来就空，在气味的蛊惑下更加空得要命。  
Steve抱起他，而自己坐回了椅子。让他背靠着跨坐着自己大腿。在稍稍调整了下位置后，掐住Bucky的腰，把他慢慢抬起来，将自己肿胀的欲望从上到下，不急不缓地没入湿濡的穴口。  
Bucky立刻失神地喘息起来。过于真实的摩擦感让他开始分不清现实与妄想。他毫不克制的吐出欢愉的呻吟，挑逗起在场所有alpha更加肆虐的坏心眼。  
“Bucky，放松…实在太紧了！你真是…太棒了！God！”  
想被嘉奖的孩子，腰部更强烈的扭动起来。发丝因为汗水粘连在脸颊上，让情欲在脸上遮遮掩掩，而更加迷乱起来。

“Bucky哥哥！你真是太美了！”Stevie亲吻了他微微张开的红色嘴唇，又跪在他们的两腿间，虔诚地舔舐着Bucky同样渐渐立起的小可爱。随着口腔真空般的蠕动和吮吸，和身体的颤抖，变得巨大和精神起来。  
“和我想象的一样棒。不！更棒！我想让Bucky哥哥舒服……”手更不收控制的伸进了自己的裤子里。  
而Hydra跨立在他的腰腹间，撸着自己的性器，塞满了上面那个口。毫无怜悯的操着那张嘴，他用力撕扯着黑色发丝，让整个阴茎更深的插入喉管里。  
“你最好温柔点！”快感被阻塞在口腔里，Bucky发出略带痛苦的呜咽声，Steve略有不满地提醒着对方。  
“闭嘴吧！”他笑起来，抬起并摩挲着Bucky的下巴，“别说这些道貌岸然的笑话！我知道你早就想这么干了！你真该看看，他现在的样子，比任何一个荡妇都迷人。”  
他射在了自己嘴里，在一身低吼后起身离开。精液沿着不停呻吟的唇角流下来，更显淫乱。Rogers一言不发地走过来，舔舐掉了一切。他细心清理着胸前的痕迹，手指抚摸着凸起的乳尖，用舌尖卷起另一次迷乱的欲望。  
所有空荡荡都被填满着，所有地方都被或温柔或粗暴地照顾。Bucky彻底失神，沉溺于一场性爱的游戏之中。他不断地射了出来，直到液体变得透明，作恶的共谋者们才放开他。

他平躺在Steve的胸前喘着气，浑身的粘液让自己像一个被玩坏的性爱玩具。在余波里挣扎着，Steve拍着他的肩膀温柔地安抚，“没事了，我会一直陪着你！”

“Steve？”  
Bucky有些恍惚，转过身在对方的脖子上狠狠咬了一口，想确定这一切到底是真实还是虚幻。  
而所有的场景在瞬间暗淡消失了！

“别离开！”  
他突然大叫起来！从床上惊醒！

Steve摸着他汗湿的头，“怎么了？做噩梦了？”  
“梦见你离开了我……然后……然后Loki……算了……我有点乱。”  
“大概是我做时间穿梭离开你的时间太久了，别胡思乱想。”Steve笑起来，“till the end of the line.绝对不是谎言。”  
Bucky看着他脖子上的新鲜咬痕，若有所思的点了点头。

 

END  
...................................................  
.补充说明：  
.Rogers管家：狮盾  
.Steve：队2、3盾  
.Stevie：芽  
.Hydra总裁：蛇盾  
.感谢以上卡司倾情掉节操出演。  
...................................................  
别问！问了就是平行宇宙！


End file.
